Farmer
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 761 |Height = |Weight = |Occupation = Ostrich farmer |Address = Somewhere on the Spinach Wastes |FamConnect = }} The FarmerDragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 is an ostrich farmer. He was the first human to encounter the Saiyan warrior Raditz upon his arrival on Earth, and the first person to have a confirmed Power Level in Dragon Ball Z. Biography Saiyan Saga In Age 761, the ostrich farmer notices an Attack Ball falling from the sky to his field, so he drives there in his truck and is incapacitated very quickly. He has a gun that he tries to use to kill Raditz, but the Saiyan catches the bullet and fires it back with a flick of his thumb, which hits the farmer and sends him flying into his truck. The farmer had Power Level of 5 (more than a calm Gohan, but much less than even the weakest Z Fighters). Androids Saga Later on in the anime, the farmer (or a random hunter who looks exactly like the farmer) can be seen in the forested mountains South of North City.Dragon Ball Z episode 133, "Nightmare Comes True" Mistaking Android 20 for "a deer", he fires off a slug from his gun. After asking Android 20 if he was alright, Android 20 blasts him straight into a nearby tree. This action does not seem to faze the farmer too much, other than confusing him for a moment. Great Saiyaman Saga Later (still in the anime), during the Great Saiyaman Saga, a farmer can once again be seen on his farm moving hay from a pile to his Chevrolet.Dragon Ball Z episode 205, "I'll Fight Too!" While this farmer looks like the original farmer (and later "hunter"), it is unknown if they are the same person as this farmer's eyes and hair style are much different than the last two appearances. When Gohan (disguised as the Great Saiyaman) zooms by in glee due to the news of his father returning to Earth for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, the farmer is startled and simply falls over. Kid Buu Saga Later (again in the anime), during the Kid Buu Saga, a farmer appears. He is shown eating a bread roll in front of a hay pile beside a woman that may be his wife.Dragon Ball Z episode 286, "Spirit Bomb Triumphant" Also, as the screen pans to the right, a blue truck can be seen in the background, which seems to resemble the first farmer's blue truck. The only noticeable difference from the other farmer appearances is that he has a thicker mustache. ''Battle of Gods'' Even later, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, a farmer makes another cameo and, interestingly, he has a very similar appearance to Senbei Norimaki from the Dr. Slump remake and a truck like the one seen in the first episode of Dragon Ball Z. He is near West City when Goku calls for Shenron, and states that the wealthy sure do put on a different show (Senbei originally being from Dr. Slump). Unlike his previous appearances, he does not wear glasses. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, which takes place in Age 1000, a person occasionally seen walking around in Kokara Village wearing a green outfit looks very much like the Farmer. Death The fate of the farmer somewhat varies. In both the manga and the anime, he does not get back up, implying that he has died. However, when Raditz returns to the crash site later, the farmer's body is missing from where it fell in front of his truck. This is especially obvious in the anime, because Gohan hides under the truck and Raditz lifts it up and disintegrates it, allowing multiple shots where the farmer's corpse is clearly nowhere to be seen. (In addition, the censored English dub of the anime has him say, "That smarts." after falling down, implying his survival.) In the manga, Raditz does not destroy the truck, but the farmer's body is still absent from all shots featuring it (mostly in the background). Since the farmer is never seen again in the manga, there is a good chance he simply died. However, in the anime, it seems he survived just fine or might have been revived along with Goku one year after his death, as he reappears at least three more times; once during each of the last two major arcs (the Cell Saga and the Majin Buu Saga) and then in Battle of Gods. Weapon This character is commonly referred to by fans as "Farmer with Shotgun". However, his weapon is not a shotgun. It is in fact a lever-action rifle, probably the Winchester Model 1866, commonly nicknamed the "Yellow Boy" because of the color of its brass receiver, or the "Gun That Won The West" because it was one of the most successful rifles ever made. This is demonstrated by the manner in which the farmer cocks the gun, and also because it fires a bullet instead of birdshot or buckshot. In the actual anime, he refers to it as "my pea shooter". The gun he shot Gero with, while of the same model, is likely a different one, as in both the manga and anime, his firearm is destroyed when it is hit by the bullet as it passes first through the rifle (snapping it in two) then the farmer (coming out his back) and finally his truck (popping open the roof and damaging the engine). Video game appearances The farmer appears in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Super Saiyan. His son tells Goku that Mr. Popo is held captive by four Kyuukonmen in one of the houses. He appears briefly in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. The farmer also appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Online. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Ginzō Matsuo, Keiichi Sonobe (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Scott McNeil *FUNimation Dub: Chris Forbis, John Swasey (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Trivia *Due to the Farmer having a power level of 5, many fans believe this to be an average power level for a human. This could be true as Future Trunks' relaxed/suppressed state was stated to be 5. Gallery 11234566.png|The farmer at the Spinach Wastes Farmer.JPG|The farmer finds Raditz's pod Farmer dies.JPG|The farmer's death References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Males